


May 25, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wincing, Amos attempted to smile and focus on a midnight snack.





	May 25, 2005

I never created DC canon.

Wincing, Amos attempted to smile and focus on a midnight snack after he recalled a creature scratching his arm recently.

THE END


End file.
